


say what you wanna, say what you wanna

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Christmas, yes i know it's february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: "I made you something." Jordan says again, and Tyler just nods. He sits down on the couch, and Tyler sits right next to him. "I was going to wait until Christmas, but... I thought you'd like this now."





	say what you wanna, say what you wanna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edy/gifts), [nolightss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolightss/gifts).



> uhhhhh. edy and ezra were talking about this concept and its Cute
> 
> title from [crush](https://youtu.be/2J7v03y1UFI)

_hey i have a question_  
_it's very important  
_ _do you think there's a curse for woodworkers that's like the sweater curse for knitters_

_What_

_josh please it's important_

_No?? I don't think there is_  
_Why do you need to know  
_ _What did you do_

 _nothing bad  
_ _i made tyler something because he seemed really sad_

_Tyler? Sad? Noooo_

_josh_

_Jordan_

_sadder than usual_

_I think Tyler will like anything you make him  
_ _He's gross and romantic like that_

 _okay good  
_ _he better not break up with me_

 _Yeah_  
_Wait  
_ _Whose ass am I supposed to kick if you break each other's hearts_

 _i think if i break up with him you kick my ass  
_ _but if he breaks up with me you kick his ass_

 _Makes sense  
_ _Good luck_

_thanks_

Jordan lets out a slow breath and shoves his phone into his pocket. He settles the canvas bag over his shoulder and knocks on the door to Tyler's house.

There's about a minute in between that and the door opening, but Jordan doesn't mind and doesn't knock again. He knows.

Tyler blinks at him, eyes slightly glazed over, tiredness in every aspect of his body. 

"I made you something." Jordan says. He points at the bag.

Tyler blinks one more time, long and slow, and then opens the door wider and steps aside. Jordan slips in, and Tyler shuts the door.

There's Christmas decorations all over the house. Jordan remembers when he and Tyler spent the day putting them up, dancing and singing to Christmas songs and just generally being super cheesy with each other.

Jordan goes into the living room, and Tyler follows. There's a tree in the corner, one of the smaller ones at the place they'd bought it from. There's already a couple presents underneath it, even though there's still a week until Christmas.

"I made you something." Jordan says again, and Tyler just nods. He sits down on the couch, and Tyler sits right next to him. "I was going to wait until Christmas, but... I thought you'd like this now."

Their thighs are touching. The contact seems to make Tyler perk up a bit.

"Here." Jordan passes the bag. Tyler takes it with slow hands and sets it on his lap. He reaches inside and stares with lidded eyes as he pulls out a wooden toy train.

There's only three pieces to it, and it's not the best thing that Jordan has made. Tyler sets the train on top of the bag and runs his hands over it, carefully inspecting every element.

Jordan feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest.

After a moment, the tension that had been evident in Tyler since the moment he opened the door slides away. He leans against Jordan, head on his shoulder. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Jordan murmurs. He presses a kiss to the top of Tyler’s head. “Do you want to put it anywhere?”

Tyler just holds the train and leans his bodyweight against Jordan. 

“Maybe underneath the tree?”

It takes a moment, but Tyler nods. 

“Not right now.” Jordan assures. 

Again, Tyler nods. The pads of his fingers press into the edges of the wood. 

“I love you.”

Tyler lets out a gentle sigh and relaxes more. 

That’s all the reciprocation Jordan needs. 

**Author's Note:**

> listen. if its gay im in
> 
> tumblr: [nonbinaryclancy](http://nonbinaryclancy.tumblr.com)


End file.
